Umbrella Related Sins
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: Yuki invites Machi around for dinner. It's his loss! Lots of Machi bashing, Kyo killing, Hatori teasing and Yuki angsting. [For Kawatta, by Kakuri]


**A/N:**

**This story is for my sister's… 'nee-chan'. **

**Yay for Kawatta-chan…**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…**

**Umbrella Related Sins.**

Machi ran down the endless halls of the school building. She was looking for Yuki, whether she wanted to admit it or not. She had something important to ask of him.

"Machi?" came a voice from behind her. She turned. "Are you looking for me?"

"ARGH!"

Yuki had been following her the whole time while she was mumbling random things about him and her in a tree. Sighing, Yuki patted her head.

"I want you to come to my house for dinner," Yuki said. "If it's okay,"

"I was going to ask… if you wanted to come to my house…" Machi blushed. After all, the secret love affair was a sinned one. Akito had condemned Machi to her imaginary,

'Zodiac Hell' for all eternity last time she came for a visit.

"Ladies choice," Yuki sighed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Your house," Machi said quickly. "Anything over my trash pile."

And so it was decided that Machi visit Yuki. Shigure and Kyo had been warned that if anything ridiculous were to happen, both of them would be slaughtered in the most unpleasant of ways. Kyo laughed so hard his ribs hurt.

"Wow Kyo," Yuki said, shocked. "That's the first time you've laughed since your Mum died,"

So then Kyo was back to angst. Anyway, Machi came over with her umbrella. Shigure and Yuki were shocked at this. Had the girl never heard of the umbrella inside issue?

"Machi…" Yuki began, reaching for her umbrella. "Let's put this outside."

"No!" Machi erupted, opening it and closing it. "Step back! Or I'll curse this house!"

_Like it could be anymore cursed,_ Tohru thought out of nowhere.

"Please Machi! Calm down!"

Machi continued to open and close the umbrella at random. Yuki rubbed his temples with his pinky fingers. They were his lucky fingers! Suddenly, Yuki felt possessed.

"GET OUT!" Yuki yelled at Shigure and Tohru. They ran, leaving the Rat and his girlfriend in the room alone. "This is the end, girl."

Machi looked up at Yuki. Her heart beat softly within her chest.

"What?"

"I should have never talked to you, or asked you out." Yuki spoke again. "It was a mistake. A terrible one. All you want to do is hurt me. I hope you die."

Yuki reached for a platter of fish on the table and hurled it at the open mouthed girl. A piece of fish landed in her mouth.

"Gah!" She gagged, before falling on the floor, purple faced. Yuki smirked. Machi had died. The umbrella closed and the possession was gone. Yuki blinked.

"Machi!" He yelled, flailing around.

"What the fuck is all those god damned noise?" Kyo swore angstly, bringing a tension to the deceased smelling room. Yuki twitched.

"Stop swearing!" He hollered. "Machi just died!"

Kyo stopped DEAD in his tracks. Machi died. Kyo felt something tugging at the corners of his mouth. He reached for his stomach and keeled over slightly before erupting with laughter. Loud, hysterical, slightly insane scientist sounding laughter.

"Oh my god!" He squeezed out between laughs. "Haha! She's dead!"

Kyo's stomach heaved inside of him. Suddenly feeling like he was going to be sick, he put a hand to his mouth. Something big came out of his mouth and landed on his palm. He had literally, laughed his guts up. Sending one last death glare to Yuki, Kyo collapsed, dead, stomach in hand.

"Argh! Everyone is dying!" Yuki cried, running out the door. He ran for his life to Main House. He needed to consult the best person he knew he could trust. Hopefully he would be home and not scurrying about screaming random words to old folks. Yes, that's right. We're speaking of Hatori.

Yuki had reached the gate by the time my sister had typed this up. She's very fast, but so is Yuki.

"Hmm…" Yuki hummed, pushing open the gate and closing it behind him before making his way over to the Dragon's house.

He slide the sliding door open. "Hatori…?"

"Yes Yuki, I know why you're here. You killed Machi and lead Kyo to his death. Now you need to be counseled. Well, guess what?"

Yuki turned. He didn't see Hatori anywhere! And how did he know about Machi and Kyo? How did he know about anything? He was meant to be stupid!

"What?" Yuki asked hesitantly, keeping his eyes everywhere.

"I don't want to help you!" Hatori yelled in his continuation. "Stuff ya! You've caused enough trouble! I'm kicking you out! Get a job, you lazy kid!"

Yuki began to cry. "What will I eat? What will I use to groom?"

Hatori sighed and magically turned up in the kitchen to Yuki's right. He threw a toothbrush and a pickle sandwich wrapped in Glad Wrap at the Rat.

"Ouch!"

Then he pushed him out the gates and slammed them. Yuki had been exiled from the Sohma family forever. Now Yuki knew what it felt like to be in Kyo's position.

"Talking to Machi was the biggest mistake I ever made," Yuki muttered. "I should have stayed with Tohru. No! Better yet, why not Akito?"

Yuki slapped his forehead. It was going to be a long journey until he came to his brother's shop.

**A/N:**

**How did you like it… I hope you liked it.**

**Review, maybe?**

**Love… Kakuri-nii-chan…**


End file.
